shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand dreams: Driftwhale Arc pt2
<< Chapter 1 Chapter 2: Adventure on a pod of whales! Drifwhale town! The towns people looked at the young pirate still in slight awe, this feeling quickly subsided before some of them broke into giggling and some just returned to what they were doing with a bored expression some basically ignoring what had just happened although the old, bald man still stood by Flint. Old man: (Stroking his neck-length beard/moustache combo) Hoo, hoo! So you're a pirate young man? But i don't see a crew. Flint scratches his head in slight confusion then faces the old man. Flint: (A bit embarrased) It's just me at the moment but I'm gonna get a crew and a ship and become king!... (Sudden realisation) Hey Old man! Why was everyone giggling at me? The old man laughed out load and raised both eyebrows, he walked closer to Flint and patted him on the shoulder Flint fronwed thinking he was being patronised. Old man: Hoo, hoo, hoo! Well first of all, young man, you can call me by my name Gonzo, instead of old man. And the reason they laughed is because, well, because, no offence to you young man but there have been a number of pirates who have come to this town to show they are great by getting on these whales, which is difficult to do, all claiming they're going to be pirate king and they all atleast had ships and small crews. Flint: (Now smiling) yeah but there is a big difference between me and them... Gonzo(Old man): (One eyebrow raised) Eh? and whats that? Flint: (Bigger grin) Heheheee. Because I will Actually become pirate king. Gonzo was taken back abit as if this news shocked him a little. He took his hand off his shoulder leaving it only just by his chin. Gonzo: (Thoughts) Well, well this one may be different from the others. He's different in a way I can't quite put my finger on. (Outload) Hoo, hoo. Well since you're here why don't I show you around? Flint: (Gasping with happiness) Would you old man!? Gonzo: (A sweatdrop slid down his face) Eh he he. It's gonzo... A bit later Flint was still being shown around. With stars in his eyes Flint zipped from place to place looking and touching practically everything he came across... Gonzo and Flint then wondered into the food market. Flints eyes grew drastically in size at all of the food he ran over to a stall that was selling fresh fish stir fry as his grin grew bigger and bigger he started drooling over the food. The young woman behind the stall scowled at Flint. Woman: (Angry) Hey! Watch it you idiot! Stop drooling over the food! Gonzo stood next to Flint and pulled him away by the shoulder and pulled him back next to him, Flints eyes were still large and he was still drooling. Gonzo: My apologies ma'am he is new here to these marvelous whales. Flint: (Now completely ignoring the woman) Oh yeah, old man how come this island is a bunch of whales? Do they like it? Woman: (Infuriated) HE'S NOT EVEN SORRY!! Gonzo: Well come with me and i'll tell you about it Woman: (To gonzo) ARE YOU EVEN SORRY?! Flint and Gonzo continue the tour of the town. Gonzo: And this is the other end of Driftwhale. The whale "Pooler". And next to Pooler are the other whales in the pod. Flint: (Vaguly interested) So only five of the whales are part of the town? Gonzo: that's right, Come sit with me and i'll explain. They both sit and face the town Gonzo: It all happed many years ago... Flashback begin There is a beautiful, small island which is filled with plant life and people whom are all happy with their simple lives and town on this particular occasion there was a celebration. People were dancing here and there they were drinking and eating, a young Gonzo was there he had a big black afro and a shorter black goatee and moustache. Gonzo(Old): We were celebrating the islands spring festival: New beginnings where we celebrated the new life coming and celebratiting new crops and food where were all celebrating and happy until we were interrupted... by pirates! Whilst the merriments are underway a ship docked the flag had a jolly roger but instead of crossed bones there were two crossed harpoons. Pirates had just docked the ship was lined with harpoon guns and the crew jumped down onto land followed casually by a tall man with shoulder length brown frizzy hair a pointed nose and angry serpent like eyes he wore big boots, black trousers a big mac coat and a traditional pirate captains hat with the same jolly roger as the flag, he carried a harpoon gun. Pirate captain: ALL RIGHT BOYS LET'S GET TO IT! Crew (all together): YEAH! LET'S GO! Pirate captain: Let's show them how Drake Ruff of the Hunter pirates does things on these seas. As all of the pirates were saying this everyone had stopped, seen them and had fear set in. Gonzo(Young): How dare you come and push us around! Ruff: Uh oh! (looks at Gonzo) looks like we have a trouble maker! Ruff walked over to Gonzo who stood as straight as he could to make himself look taller Ruff: (Loudly) Do you know what we do with trouble makers in OUR territory? The pirates started laughing and just like that Ruff punched him in the gut and kicked him to the floor Gonzo coughed a little blood Townsman: GONZO! NO! Ruff: (Almost shouting) Look at this pathetic village! We don't need a pathetic village like this... BOYS TEAR THIS TOWN DOWN! With that the entire village burst out scream and started pancking as the pirates burnt and destroyed buildings alike Gonzo(young): QUICK! EVERYONE TO THE LUMBER SHIPS! Loads of people boarded both ships that were available to them as quickly as they could and set off as quickly as they could as they sailed off they heard laugher and saw the destruction of their island. Ruff: POOOOON,POON,POON,POON,POON! THAT'S RIGHT FLEE FROM MY MIGHT! NOW BOYS LET'S TAKE THEIR FOOD AND STOCK UP ON SUPPLIES! POOOO,POON,POON,POON,POON. Gonzo(old): As we sailed off we discovered the boats were damaged we could go on or we would sink. Just as we were about to loose all hope in the distance we spotted a pod of whales as they got close we saw they had harpoons in them, they had obviously been attacked by those pirates they came across our ship and they must've understood our plight because we were both in trouble they let us all board they lets us board them with as much cargo as possible they let us build on them and in return we fed, healed and looked after them and we still have this understanding today. eventually we became the thriving city we are today we mainly fish for food and the vegetables and fruit we have are leftover seeds we had which we planted in the plant pots aboard the ship and after time some leftover timber rotted and we grew plants in the leftover compost. Now we and the whales couldn't be happier. Flashback ends Flint was staring at the sky blankly whilst picking his nose, Gonzo now finished with his story looked at him Gonzo: WHERE YOU EVEN LISTENING! Flint: (casually) Huh? Listening to what? Oh yeah weren't you gonna tell me about the whales? With a sweatdrop on his head he gave up Gonzo: (Thoughts) My he is and odd one. At that moment Pooler let out a loud noise of pain Gonzo turned and saw several harpoons in his side Gonzo saw a familiar looking man and ship, Flint was trying to soothe Pooler. Gonzo: YOU!! Pirate: Pooooon,poon,poon,poon! Long time no see old man! Drake ruff and the hunter pirates have returned! Poon, poon, poon, poon! Flint nonchalntly looked up to see the now older Ruff who look almost exactly the same way he was described. Ruff and his crew simply laughed loudly Ruff: I think we'll take your second home and turn these whales into food! Poooon, poon, poon, poon! Chapter 3 >> Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:OPsaurus